This invention relates to optical devices and relates more specifically to optical devices for the qualitative and/or quantitative reflection of light travelling along an optical fibre. Such optical devices may be used as sensors (e.g. temperature sensors), reflectors or mirrors (e.g. partially reflective) or they may be used in or for guided wavelength filters, so-called external cavity mode stabilisation of injection lasers and phase match non-linear interactions.